A Gooey Situation
by TheBlueAvenger
Summary: The Star Rod is broken again! Kirby and Gooey must recover it, finding friends and foes alike! After a looooong break, chapter 7 is up.
1. Pop Star

A Gooey Situation 

I don't own Kirby, Gooey, or any of the other Kirby-related things in here. They belong to HAL and Nintendo. 

"Throw it again, Kirby, throw it again!" yelled Gooey through the forest known as Whispy Woods. Kirby threw a small apple through the forest as Gooey stretched out his tongue to reach it. Little did they know, in the state of bliss that they were in, that they were being watched. 

The mistake of evolution called Dark Matter watched on from an unknown place. It laughed evilly at the antics of Gooey… for it knew that it would never have to worry about them ruining his plans at turning Dream Land evil again. Alongside Dark Matter five shadowy figures lay unconscious. Upon closer inspection, the figures were a Waddle Dee, Rick the hamster, Adeleine, ChuChu the octopus, and Nago the cat. Dark Matter chuckled. Its plan was coming to fruition. 

Kirby ran over to Gooey to get the apple. Suddenly, he screeched to a halt. There, in the ground, lay a humongous hole, twice as big around as King DeDeDe. Speaking of which, out of the blue, King DeDeDe ran into the Whispy Woods. He started jabbering nonsensically, until Kirby shook him. DeDeDe then, with a panicked whisper, said, "Kirby! Kirby! Dark Matter has returned! It kidnapped Waddle Dee, Rick, Adeleine, ChuChu, and Nago! Help! We need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!" Then he ran away screaming. Gooey bounced over with a questioning glance. He ran into Kirby, and they both plummeted into the gigantic hole. 

At the sound of Kirby's and Gooey's screams coming ever closer, Dark Matter glanced up. Soon after, Kirby and Gooey were on the floor of Dark Matter's underground cavern, looking around. Dark Matter had hidden itself and its captives, so all Kirby and Gooey found was an odd glass ball. After gazing into it, they realized that they could see Whispy Woods through it. "Hey Kirby? I wonder who lives here," asked Gooey. Dark Matter rose silently behind them and said threateningly, "Yes. Who could EVER live here?" 

Kirby jumped six feet in the air and Gooey's tongue jumped from his mouth. Dark Matter dropped its captives on the floor and awakened them. They all had sinister looks in their eyes, except Waddle Dee. He had one big eye. Dark Matter set every single one of its prisoners against their former friends, Kirby and Gooey. 

Kirby sucked Nago in and shot him against Waddle Dee. Nago and Waddle Dee hesitated, but got back up. Gooey tried wrapping his tongue around Rick, but it was to no avail. Rick would just bite and scratch his way out. It was impossible to defeat them! Every time one of the captives got low on health, Adeleine would just paint up a monster to fight Kirby and Gooey so they could recover. 

Before long, Kirby and Gooey were lying on the floor gasping for air. Dark Matter took this opportunity to try and possess Kirby. Kirby's eyes started twitching, but Dark Matter left Kirby's body and started spinning in tight circles. Almost immediately, Dark Matter exploded. It couldn't handle the love in Kirby's heart. As soon as it exploded, all five captives returned to their normal good selves. Above ground, however, it was a different story. King DeDeDe had an evil look in his eyes. 

End Chapter One 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Ripple Star

A Gooey Situation 

I still don't own any Kirby-related parts of this story. 

Using Gooey's unusually large tongue as a ladder, Kirby, Nago, ChuChu, Adeleine, Rick, and Waddle Dee climbed out of Dark Matter's underground fort, with Gooey right behind them. King DeDeDe was standing in front of them, with his back facing them. He turned around suddenly, and stared at Kirby with vacant eyes. DeDeDe mumbled, "I'm sorry, Kirbyyyy…" DeDeDe collapsed right in front of ChuChu. Gooey poked him with his tongue. 

All of a sudden, King DeDeDe floated into the air surrounded by a large, hazy sphere. He fell again, but looked up. With his last bit of strength, he told Kirby the situation. 

"Dark Matter is extremely powerful (gasp) this time. You need (wheeze) the star rod. Dark Matter has broken it and (pant) put it on six different planets. The Warp Star will take you to each (puff) different planet." And with that, Dark Matter took DeDeDe to Dark Star to prevent him from giving away any more clues. 

Since Nago, Adeleine, Rick, ChuChu, and Waddle Dee had been through a lot that day, Kirby sent them back to Dreamland to recover. He and Gooey, however, found some spare Maximum Tomatoes, and were re-energized. 

After fighting their way through Green Greens, Castle Lololo, Bubbly Clouds, and Float Islands and defeating their respective bosses, Kirby and Gooey came to the Boss of Pop Star: Whispy Woods. Whispy had long since been promoted by DeDeDe, and now was the most powerful bad guy on Pop Star. 

When Kirby and Gooey were fighting Whispy, they had to use up their spare Pep Brews after some unfortunate encounters with apples. That was all the medicine they had for now, so they were limited to their spare lives. They did beat Whispy, though, and retrieved the end of the Star Wand and a free Warp Star to Ripple Star, where Kirby had earlier helped a fairy save the star from Dark Matter. 

Ripple Star had been expanded by quite a bit, but the fairies remembered Kirby, and gave him a free tour. Among the changes were a sweets factory, a beach, and a large museum. Kirby wondered what the relevance of this was, but he was polite and continued the tour. At the end of the museum, there was one of those "STAFF ONLY" rooms. Kirby made a mental note to come back. 

Three Days Later 

"Where IS it???" Gooey screamed. Yes, after a long and useless trip through Ripple Star, the Star Rod piece was nowhere to be found. Every square inch of the fairy planet had been searched. Or so they thought. 

"Wait! The museum!" Kirby pointed to the large building. "There's a Staff door there. Let's go!" But Gooey sat still. "What now, Gooey?" Kirby asked. 

"We can't GO there," Gooey replied. 

"WHY NOT???" 

"We're not Staff," 

Kirby slapped his forehead. "Come on, Gooey." 

Later, at the museum: "Here it is!" Kirby reached for the handle of the Staff door. It was locked. "Looks like a power is needed," Kirby muttered thoughtfully. Luckily, the gift shop sold Power Stars for just the occasion, whatever that was. Kirby pulled out his Handy Dandy Museum Card and bought a Rock/Cutter power. 

"Isn't credit great?" Kirby said as he swallowed the magical star. 

"What about me?" Gooey asked. 

"I didn't forget you," Kirby replied. He pulled a star out of the shopping bag. Gooey swallowed the star and accessed the power inside. He immediately launched three missiles, which homed in on the nearest enemy, which, unfortunately, was a stuffed toy of Whispy Woods. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Ripple Star: Wham Bam Rock

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: What makes you think that I'd own Kirby now? I don't, wilever, and haven't ever owned Kirby. He belongs to HAL and Nintendo.  
  
After apologizing to the store manager for blowing up a stuffed  
Whispy Woods, Kirby and Gooey walked back to the STAFF door.  
  
"I wonder why the manager kept giving me the evil eye," Gooey said.  
  
"I dunno-maybe it was because you blew up an incredibly populatuffed toy???" Kirby muttered. "Anyway, here's the staff door. Since I  
don't trust you using those missiles again, I'll knock it down." Kirbccessed the power within him.  
  
Moments later, a stone version of Pitch the bird showed up. "Hiya,  
Kirby! I was just helping Nago recover when you-Hey, cool! I'm stone!"  
  
"Pitch, I need you to do something," Kirby said.  
  
"Shoot-no, not you, Gooey," Pitch replied as Gooey sadly retractehe three missiles that had popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Could you ram this door down?" Kirby asked.  
  
"Sure." Pitch flew directly at the door. As soon as he made contact,  
the door exploded.  
  
When the dust cleared, Kirby and Gooey peeked in. Pitch was nowhero be found. Having done his job, he had gone back to Pop Star. Meanwhile,  
in the darkened hallway behind the door, Kirby and Gooey walked through.  
They passed lighted spots every so often, and in the light, the decorationn the wall were clearly visible. Pictures of the Fairy Queen adorned thalls.  
  
Suddenly, SMACK! A large hand whacked Kirby and Gooey upside theieads. Kirby saw the floor blur and rush at him. "Wow. the ground is cominp to meet me." he mumbled before unconsciousness set in.  
  
When Kirby woke up, he and Gooey were strapped into small chairs,  
with every possible appendage chained down. A large face with wide eyes,  
hair pulled up over his head in a mock ponytail, and a nose ring right in  
Kirby's face, introduced himself. "I am Wham Bam Rock. I have brought yoere because I am meant to destroy you. Any last words?" Wham Bam Roculled his oversized hands into fists and held them over our heroes' heads. 


	4. Ripple Star: Friend or Foe?

Oh come on. do I really need a disclaimer now? I still don't own any Kirby characters whatsoever! HAL does!  
  
"Any last words?" Wham Bam Rock sneered, his overly large fists over our heroes' heads.  
  
"Yeah," smirked Kirby, "Next time, be sure to keep my big mouth shut!" With that, Kirby unleashed his power. A tremendous shriek came from his mouth that stretched across the galaxy.  
  
On Pop Star, a cat was enjoying the sunshine, trying not to move, lest his injury hurt again. He had almost gotten a concussion from being spit at a Waddle Dee. Suddenly, "NNNNAAAAGGGGOOOOOO!" A call from the far reaches of the galaxy reached him. Nago tried to block out the sound, as it was giving him a migraine that would make Dark Matter wince, but he found that his arms wouldn't reach his ears. Nago noticed that his arms had turned to stone. then his legs, his tail, and eventually his whole body. "Oh no, not this agai-"  
  
"-n." Nago has just reappeared in the STAFF ONLY room, standing in front of Kirby. Wham Bam Rock stared at him. "Alright, Nago," Kirby whispered, "I need you to do something." "Does it involve ramming into a large man with big fists and a mock ponytail? Because my migraine is bad enough already," Nago replied. "Well, if you can't do that, how about biting us free?" Kirby asked.  
  
Nago bit Kirby's ropes free, leaving him able to fight Wham Bam Rock. For every punch Wham Bam threw, Kirby threw three. Soon, Wham Bam was lying on the ground, muttering things that made no sense. Kirby grabbed Gooey and dashed down the hallway. "Okay, Nago, you can leave now. Oh, and thanks." Kirby sent Nago back to Pop Star. "Oh, and tell Pitch to be ready, should I need him."  
  
Kirby and Gooey raced down the remainder of the hallway, only to be halted at the end. A shadowy figure murmured to the duo, "You will not leave alive. if I can help it." Gooey shot off three missiles, which set the lights on. The shadowy figure was revealed to be. Ribbon! 


	5. Leaving Ripple Star

I do not own any Kirby characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ribbon! What are you doing? We need to leave NOW!" Kirby tried pushing past, but Ribbon blocked him every time.  
  
"Perhaps you are looking for this?" Ribbon held up a Star Rod shard.  
  
"Oh! Gimme!" Kirby reached for it, but Ribbon flew just out of reach. "C'mon, Ribbon! Why won't you give it to me?"  
  
"Don't you GET it, insolent young pudge ball? I am DARK MATTER! You cannot hope to defeat me! I have DeDeDe, I just captured Adeleine and Waddle Dee, and now I have Gooey! HAHAHA!" Ribbon threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute. You don't have Gooey," Kirby pointed out.  
  
Ribbon stopped laughing. "Oh right." She pulled out a crystal gun and shot Gooey. He immediately disappeared. "There we go. All nice and Gooey- less." Ribbon resumed laughing.  
  
"You can take the king, you can take my friends, but you can NEVER take that fairy!" Kirby screamed and flew toward Ribbon, foot outstretched. She took a shot with the crystal gun. Kirby's eyes widened, then everything was white.  
  
Kirby awoke. He was in a large black room, so large that he couldn't see the roof or any of the walls. It didn't help that the black blurred all of the boundaries. He turned. DeDeDe was sitting up but with his eyes shut. Waddle Dee was lying with his head propped up on DeDeDe's arm. Adeleine was turned so Kirby saw her back. She was painting something with the little paint she had. Gooey was sitting away from the others, trying to sit as best he could. Kirby walked up behind Gooey and tapped him.  
  
"Waddle Dee, I told you too-" Gooey turned. He smiled. "KIRRRBYYY!" he screamed. The others turned around and looked. Adeleine was first to run over, getting Kirby in a hug so hard, the puffball was becoming more oval- shaped. Waddle Dee dashed to Kirby, also hugging him. Finally, DeDeDe walked over and casually shook Kirby's hand.  
  
"Oh guys! It's so good to see you! But we need to escape as soon as possible. I'm assuming we're on Dark Star, since DeDeDe is here. Let's work on an escape plan." 


	6. Dark Star

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kirby.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dark Matter chuckled. Or, rather, a subsection of Dark Matter chuckled. The one-eyed fiend was looking at its prisoners huddled together in the dark room. "Heh," the black orb chuckled, "an escape plan? They surely realize that they are in a room with limitless boundaries! It is physically impossible to escape!" Dark Ribbon floated up beside Dark Matter.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, master… these creatures have been fairly strong in the past. They were the ones who defeated O2, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes. So they did. Well, do you recall the 'surprise' I mentioned earlier, when we were talking about what to do if they cause trouble?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Dark Matter continued. "Bring it here and release it inside the dark room. The creatures will be too surprised, too shocked, maybe even too DEAD, to escape!"  
  
"Yes, master." Dark Ribbon flew off into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark room, Kirby, Waddle Dee, the king, and Adeleine were huddled together, trying to form a plan. Note I said 'trying'.  
  
"Let's wait until they feed us, then beat up the guard and rush out the door!" King Dedede said.  
  
"Who says they feed us through a door?" Adeleine responded. "They could feed us through the ceiling… or worse, since they hate us so much, they might just let us starve!"  
  
"Let's fake insanity, and when they check on us, we smack them down and escape!" Waddle Dee seemed happy with his plan.  
  
"You idiot, do you think they really care if we're insane?" Dedede growled. "And what about you, Kirby? Do you plan on helping?!"  
  
"I'm thinking—would you all please SHUT UP?" Kirby yelled. Everyone immediately quieted. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. "I have an idea. We'll try and find the edges of the room. Maybe then, we can start looking for an exit. I'll float to the ceiling. Waddle Dee, you go to the left. King, to the right. Adeleine, paint an ally and have him go back that way, while you go forward. Meet back here as soon as you found a wall, or when you've been walking for about an hour." Thus, the four allies and the painting all traveled off in their respective directions.  
  
Dark Matter chuckled again. The four creatures were hopelessly trying to find a wall. Then a thought struck him. There WAS a wall! Waddle Dee was heading right for it! His thoughts were interrupted as Dark Ribbon floated up to him, pulling behind her a very big box.  
  
"Where should I put this, master?" she asked.  
  
"Do you see where the small orange creature with no mouth is heading?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Put the surprise in his path."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Dark Ribbon flew inside the room. She scouted for Waddle Dee (a safe distance above the allies, of course) and placed the box about 200 feet in front of him. She flew out and went back to Dark Matter's side to watch the action.  
  
Waddle Dee was tiring quickly. "I wonder if it's been an hour yet?" he muttered. Suddenly, a big box appeared in his field of vision. He ran toward it, thinking it was food of some sort. Just as Waddle Dee reached it, a shudder racked the box. Waddle Dee tentatively poked it. A growl emanated from the depths of the box. Waddle Dee shivered, and then, due to his intense curiosity, opened the lid.  
  
Kirby was floating up toward the nonexistent ceiling, when an ear-piercing shriek came to him from Waddle Dee's direction. "Oh no! Waddle Dee!" Kirby deflated him self, fell to the ground, and ran in Waddle Dee's direction.  
  
Dark Matter stared into the room. If he had a mouth, he would have been grinning. "Ribbon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"All of the parts of the surprise are there, are they not?"  
  
"Yes, master. They came from all over the galaxy. Some parts came from Ripple Star itself. And, of course, they were more than happy to serve you in order for… regeneration."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kirby reached Waddle Dee, only to find him surrounded by enemies from all over the galaxy. Whispy Woods, Lololo and Lalala, Kracko, Kaboola, Magman, Pix, HR-H, Miracle Matter, even O2. "AAH!" Kirby yelled. "I thought we defeated you all!"  
  
"Dark Matter regenerated us," Magman said in a fiery hiss.  
  
"We – want – revenge" HR-H said in a jerky mechanical voice.  
  
"And this time…" Lololo began.  
  
"…There is no escape!" Lalala finished.  
  
Miracle Matter nodded in agreement. "Get your friends. We will fight you. Then, when you are too exhausted to fight any longer, we will KILL you! Get your allies NOW, or the Waddling One gets it!"  
  
"Please, Kirby… save me…" Waddle Dee whimpered.  
  
Kirby glanced around at the various enemies. He hesitated, and then nodded. "I guess… I have no choice." He walked off to find his friends.  
  
END CHAPTER SIX 


	7. Dark Star: The Curse of the Abyss

A Gooey Situation  
Chapter 7 Disclaimer: I'm back. and still un-owning of Kirby.  
  
Kirby walked back towards the center of the dark room. He couldn't believe it-how could he have been so easily tricked? It was so obvious that Dark Matter was up to something! It had been so long since it had last struck! Kirby smacked his hand against the ground in frustration. To his surprise, a small crack appeared.  
  
"Hmm. this black room must not be very well reinforced," Kirby thought to himself. "Ah! No time for that now! I have to find Adeleine, Gooey, and the king fast, or Waddle Dee may be killed! Maybe this crack will be useful later."  
  
Dark Matter watched as Kirby ran past the crack in the floor. It let out a sigh of relief as it muttered to itself, "Whew. Good thing Kirby didn't examine that further. That. is to wait when all four of them are there!" Dark Matter chuckled, then turned to Dark Ribbon. "You are certain that the. gift is there?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Dark Ribbon replied. She thought for a moment and said, 'Sir? May I be pardoned for a few minutes? I have to. take care of some business."  
  
"Ah, why not? I don't think I'll need you for a bit," Dark Matter responded. Dark Ribbon rushed past Dark Matter, through an empty hallway, past a wandering Spark-I, and into a small broom closet. She slid to the floor and sighed.  
  
"Keeping control of Ribbon is harder than I thought," Dark Ribbon mumbled. "She's too GOOD! Her 'nice thoughts and happy wishes' outlook on life make it hard to stick to our whole 'evil' thing! But I can't risk letting her go- she would prove too helpful to Kirby." Dark Ribbon shut her eyes. A few moments later, she re-opened them.  
  
"Hmm. the Dark Matter controlling me seems to be getting exhausted! I got it this tired, and I can control my eyes and mouth! Maybe. If I exhaust it further-" This sentence was cut off as the Dark Matter took back the control. Ribbon, now Dark again, exited the closet and calmly walked back to her post.  
  
Kirby found his way back to the center of the room. It had been about an hour, so all of the allies were returning. Upon their arrival, they were told of the emergency at hand and started planning.  
  
"Now, Adeleine, I need you to paint as many powerful helpers you can. King, you whack whatever you can with that mallet and don't hesitate to body slam any of the enemies. Gooey? Do you still have that power I got you?" Gooey nodded and Kirby continued. "Shoot missiles at anything that tries to hurt you. I'll summon some more aid."  
  
Kirby opened his mouth and a loud cry shot across the cosmos. "NAAAGGGOOO! PIIITTTCCHH! COOOOO! RIIIICCCCKKKK! KIIINNNEEE! CHHHUUUCCCHHHUUU! WE NEED YOU!" All across Dreamland, the six animal helpers began to feel their body turn to stone, a particular surprise to Rick, as he was on some thin ice at the time.  
  
Suddenly, there were six loud pops in the dark room. Six animal aids fell onto the ground. Kirby briefed them on the situation, and discussed strategy. Having finished, Kirby ran off in the direction of Waddle Dee, followed by Adeleine, Gooey, King Dedede (who was carrying Kine), Nago, Pitch, Rick, Coo, and finally, ChuChu.  
  
Kirby passed the crack he had made earlier, but paid it no attention. No one else did either, except for ChuChu. As she was hopping at the back of the group, she landed straight on the crack, making it wider. She glanced at it, and then decided to move on. No one heard the loud growl emanating from the depths of the abyss. 


End file.
